The Perfect Triangle
by AnnaKsHULU
Summary: Beca and Jesse have been in a happy relationship, so he thought. Turns out she has feelings for her best friend, Chloe. Certain circumstances leaves Beca in difficult situations, making her question what to do.
1. Chapter 1

The Perfect Triangle

"Listen here, Beale... You're not here so it's not like you are exactly able to call the shots." The very petite framed brunette? mocked into her black iPhone as she hung up and placed it on her thigh, cringing at how cold it felt on her toned, exposed leg.

"So... Where are we going then, Jesse? I'm starving and almost contemplating eating one of these nasty health bars to hold me over." She took her index finger and thumb to pick up the protein bar in his black gym bag with caution. Holding it out with barely just her fingers, she darted her eyes it hoping to find a reason to turn it down. She decided to give up and just eat it. Who cares if half the label was another language. She was starving, and she needed it. What was going on? Why was she acting like this?

"Whoa, slow down there killer. We're almost there and I want you to be able to enjoy your 'foodication'". His persistent need on adding 'cation' to every word making her slightly giggle.

Beca sat upright in her seat (a rare occasion since she loves to slouch) at the slight mention of food. She rolled her eyes and replied, "I know food, do you not see how much I freaking eat?"

"Taco bell is not the only good there is..." Jesse looked away from the road for long enough to catch Beca glaring her eyes with her mouth slightly parted, as to take offense to his words. She smacked him on the shoulder, looking out the window to make him think she was ignoring him. Her poker face was dropped when he started grasping her knee In just the right way to make her jump and squirm. She tried to fight the reaction by biting her tongue, but it only ended with her succumbing to his actions. He was too damn cute in his Armani gray suit to even pretend to be mad at.

"Seriously, dude.. Where are we going? We've been driving for an hour... But then again you drive slower than my Grandma, so we could only be five minutes from the house."

"Ouch, bec." Jesse said as he puppy dogged his eyes and put his hand to his chest.

"Shut up, dork."

Beca's phone went off as they were starting to pull in the restaurant.

-"Hey, so what was the big plan? Wish you could have stayed here, I'm lonely :(." Beca read that, without trying to read too far into it. Lately everything they say seems to have a different context. She's hoping she's just reading into wrong.

-"Pink Taco, and I know. :(" Ha! Outsmarting the Beale, not too forward... She shouted victory in her head silently, proud of her subtle reply. She didnt want things to get weird with her very best friend if that's not the way Chloe wanted it.

Jesse decided to go to Pink Taco, one of the recent Hollywood hit ups. Beca loved Mexican food, so Jesse figured it'd be a nice surprise to add to their night... Plus, they had amazing alcohol for her.

Dinner was on the table and Jesse had almost entirely devoured his cheese enchiladas (with extra sour cream of course), while Beca had just been poking at it with her fork.

"I don't understand you. You were just threatening to, and I quote "eat one of my nasty health bars" he said throwing up air quotations. "You haven't even touched your wine, you know something isn't right when you don't touch that!"

Beca looked at him, stopping playing with her food. She held her stare, head cocked to the side. She pondered his words, and couldn't explain it herself when all of a sudden her tiny hand flew to her mouth. Her face flooded with a grayish green color, and she leaped out if her chair, running to the bathroom. She made it to the stall, bending over as to not ruin her shiny green dress, and proceeded to throw up. A lot. "What is wrong with you? Get it together." She whispered to herself, but no sooner than the words stopped, the vomit started back. "Damn your health bars, Jesse". She walked over to the sink listening to nothing but her heels clink the whole way, and splashed some cold water on her face, careful not to smear the black makeup she had around her blue eyes.

Jesse stood up as soon as he saw beca walking back. He couldn't get over the fact that even though she just did one of the most vile things a person could do, she still looked stunning as ever. That green dress. That golden brown hair pulled back, yet curls making their way around her face perfectly. He was in love with every detail about her. "Here" he said reaching out for her chair, allowing his girlfriend to slide in easily. She nodded a slight nod and a half smile back to him.

"Are you ok? You've been off your food/booze game tonight?"

"1. I'm never off my game, sir... Don't underestimate us little people, and 2. I'm pretty sure it was whatever that thing was that I ate in your gym bag because someone had to have his suit dry cleaned, at the same minute we needed to leave." She barely took a breath saying that all at once that she choked slightly, grabbing her ice water to help.

All Jesse could do was smile. He was so smitten with her that that is almost all he could ever do.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, please. I'm ready to go home, overdose on some medicine and watch some movies."

Jesses mouth dropped. "Movies?"

"Yeah, because Ill be so high from my medicine that a movie might actually be good. Oh, and I want ice cream too."

"You're something, Bec."

The car ride home seemed to take longer than normal. The rain making it harder for Jesse to see through the rapid swooshes of the windshield wipers. Beca had since kicked her heels off in front of her and curled her legs up on the seat, closing her eyes briefly before thoughts starting taking over. Why was she feeling like this? A "Debby Downer" so to speak. The thoughts continued until she was snapped out of them by her cell vibrating in her lap.

- "So, how much have you had to drink?" Beca smiled. It was Chloe. She couldn't figure out how a simple, one sentence text could make her forget about feeling like crap. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from letting Jesse know she was smiling and replied back.

- "That's real funny, I'll have you know that I didn't have a drop."

- "Where's my lush of a best friend?"

Jesse glanced over at Beca clearing his throat before speaking. "You seem to be feeling better..."

She set her phone back down and tilted her head against the window, wishing she could just get home, maybe try to figure out what was going on with her.

They pulled up to the house and Jesse hurried to beat Beca out of the car so that he could open the door for her. He helped her out as she slipped her heels back on and stepped out. Running his hand down the small of her back, and grabbing the other hand in hers he walked her into the house.

Beca wasted no time as she went to the bedroom to throw on her favorite pair of black sweats and a baby blue batman tee. She discarded the dress into the laundry basket, cursing the fact that getting dressed up was so uncomfortable.

"I made you some tea, Bec." He always had a way to make her feel so loved and appreciated. As cheesy as it sounded, she really had it all. But for some reason that she couldn't pinpoint, she wasn't happy. She grabbed the tea from Jesse with a small smile on her face and walked over to the couch, turning on the tv.

"Here's that stomach crap you take. I still have never met anyone that gets as high on meds as you. Must be your dwarf size attributes."

"You are such a nerd. And besides, I've never had any complaints about my size before... Can you say the same?" Beca replied with a wink. She wasn't feeling sick anymore, but the thought of taking enough medicine to help her sleep made her anxious. Plus, that way Jesse couldn't bother her. He kissed her goodnight. A kiss that took a lot of effort on her end. She hoped he just thought it was because she wasnt feeling up to par. Kicking her feet up and resting her head she cuddled in the white fleece blanket that was sitting next to her, and started to flip through her DVR.

The room started to slowly spin as the medicine started to kick in. "Focus, Beca".

Cravings. Nausea. Mood swings. Chloe.

Her small jaw dropped at the realization of what the first three things had in common... But, what did the last have to do with it?

Then it hit her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Short chapter, but I plan to** **post a longer one later tonight**.

The sound of Jesse humming in the kitchen to an awful Star Wars show tune brought her out of her medicine induced coma. "Mind quitting whatever it is you're doing?" She was extremely groggy. And slightly moody. Jesse picked up on the bitterness in her voice and immediately stopped. Making his way to the oversized couch for his undersized girlfriend, he saw the sun beaming in her eyes as she tried to squint and cover them with her hands.

"Maybe you should go up to bed and try to lay back down, you look -"

Beca cut him off abruptly. "I look what, huh? Are you trying to say something? Say it, Jesse. I'm sorry I can't be MR show tunes pancake maker first thing in the morning."

"It's noon...but does this mean you don't like my pancakes, or my singing?"

She rolled her eyes and discarded the blanket off onto the floor and went upstairs to take a shower.

Jesse stood still for a minute trying to figure out what had just happened. He knew Beca hated to be woke up, and would put up a fight with anyone that tried to even mess with her sleep, but this was a new level of feisty. As sad as it was for him to admit it, it was kind of hot.

After her excruciatingly hot shower, Beca threw her white robe on and plopped down on her bed. She grabbed for her phone and opened the inbox, replying to the most recent text.  
-"Can we talk? I need some help and Jesse is breathing down my neck."  
-"Should I bring a fire extinguisher to cool you down?"  
She giggled. Again, one text was all it took.  
-"Ill be right over."  
-"I won't start the drink fest until you get here then ;)"

When she read that text she knew that it was time to tell her blue eyed beauty friend at least half of what was going on. It's which half that she needed to quickly decide to tell her. She threw her hair up in a messy bun, strands of hair dangling in her face, and put on her favorite black and brown striped sweater and jeans and headed for the door.

"Babe, where are you going?" She stopped half way out of the large doorframe that she only stood half the height of and softly whispered her answer. "Chloes."

"Are we ok? You've been hot and cold with me an awful lot lately, and I'm already scared of you, but this is on a whole new level. You're like.. That Jacob kid in Twilight. One minute you're sweet and adorable, next you're a vicious wolf that's ready to eat someone's head off."  
Beca looked at him with her arms crossed, head cocked to the side, looking dumbfounded.  
"Im not even sure what a twilight is, but I can assure you, sir that I will not be turning into a man eating wolf anytime soon.. And did you just call a dude adorable?"  
She waved goodbye to him and shut the door behind her. Leaving him baffled at her response. We're they ok? She definitely was something else.

She pulled her Prius into Chloe's parking garage and was buzzed up to her apartment. Embracing her in a tight hug as soon as the door flew open. Beca's face flushed and turned that grayish color again as she told her friend that they needed to have a talk.  
"That sentence can NEVER be good. Let me guess, you and Jesse are getting married and moving to Vegas to become showgirls?"  
"What? No!"  
"You..."  
"Just stop guessing, please. You're awful at it."  
Chloe got a pouty look on her face and grabbed Beca by the hands and took them to the couch to sit down. Still grasping tightly to her tiny, pale friend, she took serious voice and asked her what was wrong.  
Instead of dancing around the topic, like Beca would normally do by rambling off a bunch of words at miles per minute speed, she just dropped the bomb.

"I think I'm pregnant."  
"Are you sure?" She took a knife in the heart. She was almost certain that she was going to admit the feelings that they both had been suppressing for long enough. This was not want she wanted to hear. She soon found a lump in her throat making it hard for her to form a sentence, or even a word.  
"I said I think Chloe, not I know." Beca snapped.

"Wow, you are short. Tempered and you know, height." Chloe said at an attempt to make Beca laugh.

"What do I do? I'm not even happy with him. What if I am?"


	3. Chapter 3

Both girls sat in silence for the next few minutes while trying to decide what to say next. Tiny tears started to slide down Beca's flushed cheeks. Crying wasn't something that she was comfortable with in solitude, let alone as a public display to anyone. She quickly swiped her hands at her face trying to hide the fact that she was so emotional. She sure was getting hints all over the place proving she was carrying something in her that she wasn't sure she wanted. There was only one way to find out for sure, but since the doctors wouldn't be open until Monday she asked her friend to go with her to the store to get a test.

"I don't know the first thing about what the fuck I should be buying."  
Chloe pulled Beca to the aisle that contained the pregnancy tests. "That's a little ironic that condoms are next to the pregnancy tests, don't you think?"

"Yeah well if you had used the one you wouldn't have to use the latter, don't you think?" Chloe half joked and was half serious. She stared over all the different choices. So many choices.

"Which one?"

"I don't know, Bec. Maybe we should page for some assistance over the intercom." She received a smack in the arm in response. "What? I'm just trying to make light of the situation."

"This isn't exactly something that's worthy of a joke, Beale. Now seriously, what the hell do I buy? Look at all these. Blue boxes, pink boxes, stripes, plus signs, boy, girl." She was picking up every little life changing box and slamming them back on the shelf. "Lets just go with this one and get out of here before I head straight to the liquor aisle, with no cares of what this stick tells me."

The cashiers line that they had picked couldn't be more slow. Time was standing still as the older lady took her time ringing up the customer in front of them. Making small talk as she scanned an item and placed it in the bags. Beca placed the test on the belt and watched it move up as the lady grabbed it to scan.  
"How are you today?" The lady asked, not realizing Beca was not up for conversation. She just wanted to get the hell out of there and find out if everything she was thinking was in fact true. "Oh, how exciting. Are you hoping for a yes?" This lady had no boundaries.

"No.. I, what?" She spit out, as jumbled as could be. She couldn't believe someone would try to even make small talk of this. The cashier took the girls squinted glare as a cue to hurry and drop the subject. She swiped her debit card on the reader, took her receipt and bag and walked out with Chloe. As she did she made sure to keep looking back over her shoulder letting the cashier silently know that she should probably not discuss something so private with the customers again.

The short drive back to Chloe's was full of what ifs and whys. What if she was pregnant? What if she wasn't pregnant, would she stay with him? Why is she staying with him? How could she ever tell Chloe about how she feels to her now, especially with this little situation she had on her hands. Shed never want to be with someone so unstable. Someone who is having a baby with someone they aren't sure if they are even in love with. Beca was a mess. A true hot mess. Jesse was right, she was something.

Chloe took the stick out of the box examining it and putting it under her crotch area acting like she was peeing on it. "Look how easy it is! But I guess if you're dumb enough to get pregnant, you're dumb enough to pee on a stick!"

"Are you serious right now? Did you forget that I'm the dumb one who has to pee on this because I'm the dumb one to fuck without anything. Give me that, Beale. I can't wait until you need to do this. Your ass is mine," she ripped the stick out of Chloe's hands and barricaded herself into the bathroom. "Ok how idiot proof can it be?" She tried for several minutes to pee on the stick but kept failing to produce anything.

"Chloe, grab me a water would ya?"

"Maybe we should have stopped at the liquor aisle, broke that seal." She winked as she stepped into the bathroom. "Are you supposed to do it standing up? I'm no expert but I'm pretty sure you're not a dude, so wouldn't you be sitting?

"You're such a smart ass." She threw both of her hands up into her hair shouting; "I just want to get this over with!"

2 minutes. That's how long it was before they would hear the annoying iPhone alarm go off to remind her that her life is no longer going to be the same. Chloe was tapping her foot repeatedly. "Are you going to keep doing that or what?" She was irritable. She had a millions thoughts go through her head. If she was pregnant shed obviously keep the baby. Would she stay with Jesse? Obviously. She grew up in a broken home, so she wanted to try her hardest to not have that. What if she wasn't pregnant. She could tell Chloe how she really felt. How she was the only person that she could be just her around. No worries, no pressures. But if Chloe didn't feel that way what would she do? Could you even go back to being as they were after knowing Beca's feelings?

They stood there staring at each other, both unsure of the movement they should be doing. "You should go check it Beca. Hey, look at me. I love you, ok? No matter which way it shows I will forever have your back."

She walked to the bathroom, every creak of every wood floor board beneath her sounding off that she was getting closer. She could see the stick already in view. Heart beating, head throbbing, stomach dropping , she picked it up and saw the one little plus sign that told her she was fucked.

She slid herself down to the floor crouching at the foot of the bathtub feeling the cold tile go through her jeans. One hand on her forehead, the other slouched over her knees holding the test. "FUCK." She started to stomp her right foot against the ground to try to release some of the built up emotions she had flowing through her body. At this point she could probably knock someone out, no matter what their size is. Tears threatened her tough exterior once again and she hid her head in her knees, rocking back and forth.

"Beca, I'm sorry." She wasn't sorry though. In fact she was slightly angry herself. She's been wanting to find the right time to tell her how she felt about her but everything seemed to interfere. She crawled over down next to her and just held her sobbing friend as she picked her head up and put it on her shoulder to cry on. "Get up, lets go get on the couch."

The two loved the couch. They called it their "thinking couch". They would lay for hours together absentmindedly playing with each others hair or fingers. Innocent touches, they thought. One drunken night after a few margaritas and a few bottles of wine later they woke up together so entangled in each other. Hands sprawled all over the others bare midriffs. When they went to pull their hands away they felt the electricity and their stomachs both leapt at the contact. Ever since then they've both been so drawn to each one, but neither one having the nerve to say it to the other.

"I think I am fucked."  
"Correction... I think you were fucked. That's how things like this happen. The whole anatomy of the body thing." Chloe said biting her lip and shrugging her shoulders.

"You're such a dick."  
"Well, you do love those so I'm good."  
"I need to tell Jesse. He's already probably thinking I'm having an affair or something retarded. I mean, it's not like its not half his. I am just not sure that I whole heartedly want to be with him, and that's not fair to him or the baby. I have a perfect life with him and all i can think about is me and how unhappy I am. Damn, I am an asshole."

"Go home and talk to him." With that, she got up and hugged the woman she couldn't stop thinking about. She didn't want to let go. If only Chloe felt the same.

If only she knew Chloe was on the opposite side of the hug feeling the exact same way. Butterflies in the stomach. Nerves a mess. Longing for their to be a kiss as they pull apart. She was running her hands up and down Beca's back as Beca had her arms squeezed so tight around her neck. Chloe broke them apart and repeated again to go home.

Beca sped home. She was crying the entire way home. Getting pissed that every entire light she came to was red. Why couldn't she use these lights in life? Stop everything that was going on. She wasn't ready for this. Not to tell Jesse. Not to have a baby. She pulled swiftly into the driveway and parked. She turned the car off and left the keys in the ignition and sat there. She finally grabbed her keys and went to open the door. Breathing in and out as hard as she could with her chest heaving up and down, she got out of the car. As she walked up to the door she started to shake her hands, a nervous habit of hers. She opened the front door to see a cute little pug with a bow on his back run up to her. Jumping up on her shins.

"Jesse what's this?" He was in another one of his suits that he knew she loved. Whenever he would wear it her comments were all about sex and how she couldn't wait to get him home. Black pinstripe slacks with a purple shirt. The tie that he had on was white and purple stripes, matching the pants exactly. "What's with this puppy? I think he's adorable and all, but what's the catch? I don't have to give him back, do I? That'd be pretty mean of you mister. I don't take your Star Wars collectibles from you."

"Calm down,Bec. He's yours. For good. I wanted to do something nice for my girlfriend. I know we haven't been right lately, and I apologize. Whatever it is, ill take full responsibility."

"No Jess, you didn't do anything. It's me."

He cut her off. "How could you even think it was you? You, my lady are perfect. And I love you. I can't imagine having another meal without you." He got down on his knee, laughing as he watched Beca start to freak out and be grabbed her sweaty palm. "Will you, Beca Mitchell, come have dinner with me in the kitchen?"

"I hate you! Get up you dork. Ill have you know, you're not funny. Not funny at all. You're lucky I'm ravished or I would tell you to fuck off." She playfully hit him and took his hand as they walked to the kitchen. His charm definitely is why she was with him. Maybe a life with him wouldn't be so bad she thought as she watched his boyish attributes light up his face.

"Welcome, my lovely... To the dinner of your dreams, with yours truly." Jesse said as he raised one hand to his chest and did a bow. Still holding Beca's other hand he led her to the table and held her chair out for her. She gasped as soon as the table was revealed to her. Taco Bell, candles lit, and her favorite red wine. All next to the fireplace which was steadily going.

"I love you. So much I can't think straight, and this is the life I want. I'm sorry about everything happening lately."

"I love you too, Jesse."

"Well, what do you think of dinner?" He asked as stepped around to her side of the table to pour her some wine. She stopped him by putting her hand over the rim of the glass.

"I think we need to talk."


	4. Chapter 4

"Did I get the wrong wine? I could have swore this was the stuff that made you so scandalous in the vineyard we visited."

Beca smiled, remembering that night as if it were yesterday. They ended up getting kicked out of the vineyard after being caught having sex in the rows of trees when they should have been finishing up their paid for tour of the place. The tour group of about twenty stood in front of them with their mouths agape. The tour guide was not at all amused as the pair laughed in hysterics. She was so tipsy that night that she shouldn't remember it, but it was one of her most memorable nights she could think of with the man standing in front of her.

"First of all, it was indeed the right wine. Second of all are you trying to get me drunk so you can take advantage of me? I should've known you liked them easy."

"Beca... We both know you're already easy. I just wanted to see where we could end up." Jesse winked at her and sat back down. " Are you honestly turning down the wine? Or do you just want me to down it all and get me easy?"

Beca smirked at the thought of all the things she could think of to do to him. Just as she was starting to think maybe she was happy here with him and things could work out, she remembered the reason she was denying the booze. She fidgeted with her folded gold napkin as she kept her dark blue eyes staring at her empty wine glass.

"What is going on babe?"

"I guess I really don't have an easy way to put this, god I sound like such an ecard for breakups..."

"Break up? Beca, what is going on are you leav..." Jesse was abruptly cut off be Beca's insistent slur of "no's" and she continued her recent find.

"Well you know I haven't been feeling too great... And I've been a bit of an asshole." Jesse nodded in agreement. "Look, I'm talking and admitting feelings I didn't ask for you to agree." He laughed and apologized to his girlfriend. He wasn't used to her being so honest, or ever admitting she was in the wrong. It was somewhat comical to him. "I went to Chloe's today because I had a hunch of what it could be. Turns out I was right." He wasn't following and she was getting frustrated that she kept having to explain more since he wasn't catching on to the point of her story. "As it turns out this little stick decided my..um... Our future for us. I'm pregnant."

Jesses eyes went big, pupils dilated. His mouth slightly parted his lips already visibly dry from the rapid increase of breathing.

"Hello?" Beca stared him down waiting relentlessly for a reply. "Okay, I will just be here waiting for you when you come to." She started to inhale her Taco Bell, every few seconds looking up at him with a mouth full, waiting for any sign of normalcy within him. "Awesome, I'm glad to know where you stand." She was infuriated.

He licked his dry lips so that he could speak. "I'm sorry, I just didn't expect this. You can't say that to me and expect me to know what to say."

"You think it was easy for me? You think I didn't freak out when I found out? I had to piss on a stick and I cried on a bathroom floor. Jesus Christ, Jesse you're not the only one freaking out here." She wiped her face with the napkin as she got up from the table and threw the napkin on her plate. "I'm going for a drive."

"Don't do this, Beca. Lets talk. We need to talk about this." He was desperate to get her to sit down and figure the situation out but when she wouldn't even turn back to acknowledge him he started to get angry. "Well have fun at your girlfriends house." He knew exactly where she would run to. Chloe's. He had been jealous of the attention she soaked up from his girlfriend.

Driving through the back roads of the city was peaceful. Beca decided to take them instead of the 101 freeway she usually takes to get to Chloe's. Dinner rush hour traffic was the worst going that way, so the back roads would be quicker. Plus it gave her time to think. Time to sort out what she should and shouldn't say. She didn't know why she was so upset with how Jesse reacted, I mean look at how she reacted. She had cried her eyes out until they were raw. What did she expect, a congratulations lets get married? "Fuck." She didn't want to think anymore so she turned the radio on and continued her drive.

The lyrics pouring out of her car speakers spoke to her as she sang obnoxiously loud. She had one hand on the steering wheel and the other pointing her finger and waving it around.

_"And all you do is let me down  
And it's taking me this long  
Baby but I figured you out  
And you're thinking we'll be fine again,  
But not this time around"_

"Taylor fucking Swift I live the life of your lyrics girl!"

The song ended and the next song that started made her instantly sob. She definitely nailed it with the emotional feelings. It was as if the radio was in her mind and syncing up with every thought. This song was the first song that had played the moment they had their first kiss in her very same car she was driving right now.

_"Don't you wanna stay here a little while  
We can make forever feel this way  
Don't you wanna stay"_

"Oh my god what is happening to me." She didn't like being like this. She's never been this much of a mess so she had no idea how to control it.

Her phone started to go off. She picked it up off of the seat next to her and flipped it over, revealing a picture of her and Jesse from her old high school buddies wedding. She double clicked the top lock screen to ignore the call. Bringing her phone up to her chin she thought whether to call him back or not. The phone started to vibrate again but this time signaling a text message.

-"Please call me. We need to talk. I just needed process time. I'm ready for this, we both are. I'm sorry I called Chloe your girlfriend. I'm just a little jealous I don't see you as much. Please come home. I love you to the moon and back."

Why does he keep bringing Chloe up? It must be obvious that she has feelings for her. If that's the case she wondered if Chloe had picked up on it. If she did she hasn't said anything, which means she probably doesn't feel that way. She parked and went up to the door, knocking softly.

Her phone started to go off again as she waited for her best friend to answer the door. Another text from Jesse. It was a picture message this time. It was from their first year date. They had went to the county fair and went to the photo booth. The top picture of them with beca with her tongue out and eyes squinted and Jesse with his cheeks blown up and holding his ears out with his fingers. The second one was of them looking at each other unaware the picture was snapping so soon, smiles plastered on their face and the look of love all over. The third picture was of Beca with her arms wrapped around Jesses neck as she was biting his earlobe. The last picture was of them making kiss lips with their face slightly angled at each other. She could see the bubble with the three dots in the text, indicating that he was typing.  
-"I miss you, please come home."

As she went to reply the door swung open and a very excited Chloe greeted her with a hug. Chloe knew something had to of went wrong because otherwise Beca would be celebrating with Jesse.

"I'm assuming he didn't have open arms ready for your announcement?"

"He didn't really have much of anything, literally. He went to try and talk after I was already halfway out the door. If he can't even handle how to react to this, I am fairly certain he won't be handling a baby anytime soon."

"Bec, that's not fair. You took some time to deal too. Maybe you guys should deal together." This was killing her to have to try to get her to want to reconcile with Jesse when all she wanted was her for herself. She didn't want to share her.

"There are so many other things I'm trying to deal with too that has nothing to do with him." She drew out the word him to see it Chloe would catch on to it, but it seemed to go over her head. She couldn't believe what she was about to do but she felt it was time that Chloe know what her feelings were. It would take everything in her to tell her. If Chloe didn't feel the same way and pushed her away then Beca wouldn't have anybody left. She wasn't sure if she should risk that chance or not.

"Can I just stay with you tonight?"


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long, had a hard time writing the end of this chapter!

"Yeah, sure come in. You know you don't have to ask, you're always welcome." Chloe said as she stepped back and waved her in. "Did you bring anything?"

"Nope, just me."

They took a seat plopping down on the couch as Beca tossed her keys on the table and sighed. "I know I should give him that chance, but not tonight. Tonight I need time to think for me. I feel like someone is taking a hammer to my head, I can't control my feelings, I feel sick. I hate this." Beca rolled her eyes when she finished and threw her head to the back of the couch for more exaggeration.

Chloe was still unable to find the right words to say to comfort her. She knew the words she would choose would either piss her off even more or make no sense at all, because she couldn't relate or even understand what she could possibly be going through. So she thought it would be in Beca's best interest to let her continue venting as she got up to fix them a drink.

Beca watched Chloe as she walked past her. Her eyes followed her every move. The way she swayed her hips as she walked without even the slightest hint of how good it looked from behind. The way her reddish hair was bouncing with each stride. Beca turned back around and shook her head. Guess all those things she heard from her pregnant friends about being turned on easy were true. "How fucking fantastic this night will be." Even whispering that to herself she could hear the extreme sarcasm that's she's known so well for.

"I made strawberry lemonade, it's not the best right now since it hasn't been made for too long but hopefully it does the trick. Do you want to talk about it or no? Sorry, I'm not really positive what to say to you."

Beca took a sip of the lemonade in the yellow glass in front of her and instantly pulled back with a sour face. Chloe did the same. Both girls busting out laughing, receiving a very angry 'shut up' from Chloe's room mate. It only made them laugh harder as they both agreed upon the fact that they had just tasted the most fowl lemonade known to man. Beca set her glass down on the coaster in front of her pleading with Chloe to never make it again, and never let her try anything she even attempts to make.

"I'm offended!" Chloe said as she snapped her head back with her mouth dropping open bringing a hand up to her mouth.

"Oh, get over yourself, Beale. I'm making breakfast in the morning because I actually need to be able to eat it." She tossed a red plaid decorative couch pillow at Chloe.

"You really wanna go there, Mitchell? I mean you can sleep outside. I'm pretty sure there a tons of men and women walking these dark streets looking for some 12 year old to stuff in their van and feed them candy." Getting up off the couch she proceeded to walk to her bedroom and shut the door, leaving her tiny best friend in shock.

Beca stormed into the room shouting both loud and quiet so that Chloe could hear but as not to irritate her roomie again. "I do NOT look 12, Bea.." She stopped mid sentence as she saw the view in front of her. Her stomach twinged. The ginger hair pulled up in a pony tail, her naked back facing Beca and only a pair of black lace underwear were clad to her bottom. "Oh, shit I'm sorry." As she turned around to head back out the door Chloe assured her it was okay.

"I was just putting my pjs on. Here. You're not sleeping in that." She tossed a pair of old red cheer shorts and a white 3 quarter sleeve Los Angeles Angels baseball shirt with red sleeves. They were a little big on her as she walked out of the bathroom changing.

Chloe stopped trying to fix up the bed as soon as she heard Beca opening the door. She stood in awe of how beautiful her friend looked. It wasnt even a sexy outfit but it was damn sexy on her. Her rather small frame looked perfect as the shirt fell almost lower than the shorts making it look like she had none on at all. The shirt was loosely fitting, but still managed to match perfectly with her light brown locks that she had taken out of the hair tie and let fall down onto her shoulders.

"Where do you want me?" She chirped.

Chloe choked, unsure whether Beca realized how she said that sounded very erotic. The silence made Beca comprehend what was said and she busted out in a fit of laughter. Grabbing her sides from laughing she walked up to Chloe playfully smacking her ass and spoke up, "you're such a perv".

They lay together, each on their sides facing each other but on opposite sides of the bed. Looking at each other, breathing slowly. Tapping fingers on the mattress. Beca turned on her back and dazed off at the ceiling, silence indicating she was formulating what to say next. "What do you think I should do?" She dwindled her thumbs over and over, never taking her gaze off the ceiling, waiting for a reply.

Chloe's voice had gotten a little raspy, either from the strong lemonade or from being deadly tired. "I honestly don't know. This is your life and its not like its just little decisions like what to eat or not eat."

"Well I know not to eat anything you've cooked so..."

"Oh, hilarious. There's the smartass Beca I know."

"Lets just get some sleep. Night, love you Chlo."

"Love you." Chloe said minutes later and it was with all the passion she could pour out. Of course Beca was already into a steadied breathing implying she was sleeping already.

An hour had passed and Chloe still couldn't fall asleep. How could she sleep when the woman she loved was in her bed. And she had no idea how she felt. She wanted to nudge her and wake her up right there. Kiss her. Tell her she loves her. It took everything in her to not. She scooted over to Beca who was now on her side facing the wall and wrapped her arms around her tiny waist. She nestled her chin onto her shoulder and fell into a deep slumber.

Bzzzzzz. Beca heard her phone buzzing. She went to move but felt warm hands on her. Chloe had entangled herself with her. The contact was sending her into ecstasy, especially the way Chloe was breathing into her neck some breaths hitting softly against her ear. She was shivering. She didnt want to move but her instinct was to see what Jesse said. Very quietly and slowly she grabbed Chloe's hand and lifted slightly so she could slip out easy. These were one of those times she was glad she was so tiny. Still she didn't look like a 12 year old like Chloe said. She had to make a mental note to get back at Chloe for that.

When she got her shoes and gathered her clothes, she picked up a piece of paper and grabbed a pen.

'Chloe - I'm sorry I had to leave like this, thank you for last night.  
Ps the real 12 year old wants to know if you want to buy some Girl Scout cookies?  
Love Bec'

She folded the yellow note in half, tip toed into the bedroom and placed the note on the pillow she was previously laying on. Holding her hair back she leaned over and kissed Chloe's cheek. "I love you." With that she was gone.

The drive back was fairly quick considering traffic had died down at 4 in the morning. She parked there car and froze still as she decided what to say to Jesse. Creeping into the bedroom as not to wake him she slipped under the covers on her side of the bed that went untouched through the night.

Jesse started to stir and flipped over. Surprised to see his girlfriend in bed with him he quickly went and pulled her in, hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry, lets do this together. We can do this."

"I can't." That's all she said as she pulled away. "I came home to tell you that I can't." Both of them had tears forming in the brim of their eyes as she scooted off the bed and hurried out, leaving Jesse alone to shed his tears. He had no idea what just had happened.

Beca peeled out of the driveway as the tires screeched from underneath her. At this point she was bawling, wondering if what she just did was the right choice. She had one hand on the cold steering wheel and the other continuously wiping the tears from her face. She grabbed her phone and went to dial the one person she needed at the moment.

Chloe had already since woke up. She fluttered her eyes open as she noticed the empty spot next to her. Panicking, she jumped upright and searched around for Beca, only to find her letter next to her. As she finished the first sentence she crumpled up the paper and tossed it across the room at the mirror hanging in front of her bed. She saw her reflection mirroring her. She was pissed and heartbroken. Wondering what she had done wrong to lose her when her cell started to vibrate on the mahogany nightstand next to her bed. It was Beca. The caller ID picture was the dorkiest picture of her that existed. They are always trying to embarrass the other as much as possible. But why is she calling in the middle of the night after she walked out.

"Hello?" Chloe said in a monotone voice not sure where this conversation was going to go. "Beca I can hear you crying, I know you're there."

"I did it Chlo. I left him. It's you, it was always you. I just" as she sighed and finally quit crying so she could speak clearer "I lo.." Lights flashed straight into Beca's eyes before she knew what was happening. She let the phone slip out of her hands as she tried to turn the wheel as much as she could to avoid the oncoming car. It was too late.

There was a loud bang and lots of shuffling around and Chloe could hear whimpers from Beca. Then silence. The car radio was softly still playing music as she feared the worst. Beca had been in an accident.


	6. Chapter 6

**YAY for reviews!**

The glass from her Prius was shattered all around her. She could hear Chloe on the other end of the phone as her head lay motionless against the steering wheel. She tried to move, tried to make any noise but she couldn't. Her eyes were fading in and out as she heard the other driver get out screaming and running to her, crunching glass under his feet as he did. She couldn't quit understand what he was mumbling. Everything sounded as if she was underwater...then she heard and saw nothing. She was unconscious as her eyes fluttered close for the last time.

Chloe shoved her phone in her pocket and before she had time to comprehend anything that could have happened she was out the door, speeding through the empty streets as fast as she could. She kept reminding herself that this is probably the same predicament that Beca was in, so she should take it easy and slow down. She was a mess. She wondered what had happened in the moments leading up to this. Was this when she left her house or was she heading from her place? Jesse. She should call Jesse.

"Pick up, damn it." The phone kept ringing and right when she assumed it was heading to voicemail, he picked up. His voice was cracked and he answered with a soft "Chloe".

"Are you there now? What's going on?" Her words were spitfires out of her mouth. She needed to know what was going on.

"They won't let me in yet. I can't do this, Chloe. That's what she told me. 'I can't do this'. I didn't stop her. Maybe if I had tried to fight for her..." He started sobbing through the phone.

"Im on my way in." She hung up and left her car running, throwing her keys at the valet standing by the ambulance that Chloe could only assume was the one Beca came in.

Jesse heard Chloe's shoes and darted towards her, embracing her in a hug with everything he had left in him. "Any word?"

"They said that she's stable and they're finishing up their rounds and then we can go in. She's still knocked out, but she'll be ok." His voice was full of pain as he tried to choke out the following sentence. "She lost the, um, the" tears bombarded his face leaving Chloe to figure out the rest of what he was trying to say.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry, Jesse."

The attending doctor interrupted them to let them know that they could go in and see Beca, advising them that she wasn't conscious yet. "Do you have any questions before you see her?" Neither one of them did, they just wanted to get to her and see her as quickly as possible.

The hospital room was dark and eerily quiet. The only noises heard were the steady beeps of the monitor and the puffs of air coming from the vent that was attached through her mouth, helping her to breathe. Her mouth was open just enough for the tube to come out draped to the side leading to the machine it was hooked up to. Her lips were chapped and cracking with a small cut that was no longer bleeding. She had a few knicks and bruises here and there and one gash across her forehead where she smacked into the steering wheel upon impact. Her arms lay flat to her side with an iv in her right hand. The sight was almost too much for Chloe as she turned to head back out the door.

"She needs us, Chloe." Jesse whispered as he grabbed her hand and walked up to the bed with her. Both stood in complete silence as they witnessed the helplessness of their loved one in front of them.

"She wants to be with you. I'm letting her go. I can't fight for something that's impossible."

"I'm sorry." Chloe looked over at wall to avoid eye contact with him. She felt like this was her fault. All of it.

"I'm going to go call her family and get us some coffees."

Chloe scooted the wood chair over to the side of the bed and sat down. Grabbing Beca's hand gently she started talking to her. She knew it was pointless and that she wouldn't hear her, but she felt like it was necessary.

"Maybe if my lemonade wasn't so bad you might have stayed." She laughed. That was their 'thing' to make light of serious situations. Laughing didn't deflect the tears though as they started pouring down. "Come on Beca, you can't say things like that and then leave me. It's not fair. I've waited years to hear you say that." She felt Beca's finger twitch. Or at least she thought so. She didn't know if it was wishful thinking or if it was real, so she waited to see if it would happen again. Nothing.

Jesse walked back in with two cups of coffee and two bags of pretzels. "I figured you could use a snack, the cafeteria is closing and I know we will be here a while."

"Thanks."

Time moved slowly by as they watched nurses and staff preparing to leave for the night as the over night staff came in to take over. They sat observing everything going on around them to try to distract them from counting seconds until Beca came to. Eventually sleep got the best of them and they both dozed off in their chairs.

Morning came just a short three hours later before the fast footsteps and lights woke Chloe up. She went to move and quickly regretted it. Sleeping in a wooden chair all night had made her entire body stiff.

The doctor came in and started to discuss with Chloe everything that was going on with Beca. "She should be waking up any time now. We took the breathing tube out of her just a bit ago. The lesion on her head required six stitches, which will dissolve on their own when ready. She suffered only one broken rib and all of the scans we did on the brain came back positive. And I think you already know she lost the baby. Your friend is very fortunate she is alive."

"And the driver of the other car? He's fine, let me guess?"

"Walked away with not a scratch. Drunk driver. Don't worry, he was locked up, pending further investigation."

She was pissed. A drunk driver did this. A drunk driver that took the life of an unborn baby. The baby had no chance of life. She walked back over to her chair and sat down by Beca, taking her hand again and placing her head upon them.

Beca's hand started to shake Chloe's trying to wake her up. Chloe slowly raised her head up and noticed Beca staring back at her. She jumped up startling Beca. "Sorry, oh my god Bec, I'm sorry." She wasnt just apologizing for startling her, but for this whole mess in general.

Beca's first attempt at talking failed because if how sore and dry her throat was from the tube being down it. She licked her lips and tried again.

"I love you" was all she could manage to coarsely choke out. But for Chloe it was more than enough.


	7. Chapter 7

Days had passed and Beca had progressed with ease. She was back to normal of doing all the little things on her own like shower, getting ready and eating. They had constantly been sending doctors of every area in to see her on a daily to make sure they weren't looking anything over. She had seen a psychologist, a neurologist, a cardiovascular doctor, and the few midwives had come in to talk with her and make sure she was ok. Not that you could be ok with what happened, but to help move past the grieving step. Upon first waking up and coming to her senses with everything, she was blaming herself for the loss of the baby, breaking down to anyone that was around to listen.

"Can you make sure I grabbed all my things from those drawers over there?" Beca anxiously said to Chloe referring to the drawers that were over by the window sill. "I just don't want to have to come back here again, no offense, Nurse." She said as she shook her head and hand in unison. Pulling her shoulder bag over her neck and draping it across her shoulder she looked behind her at the room and at Chloe. "Lets go home."

"Excuse me, Miss Mitchell, I'm afraid we can't let you just walk out. Someone that was in your situation has to be taken out in a wheelchair. Wait right here while we call transportation."

"You have got to be kidding me? You see these legs... They're perfectly capable of moving one in front of the other." She mocked her words by drastically taking steps in the hallway in front of the nurses station. Chloe stood back laughing because of how stubborn Beca is. She was feeling better alright. The wheelchair and the guy pushing it pulled up within a matter of minutes and Beca huffed and made it clear she didn't want or need to be put in this thing as she sat down. Her hand went straight to her temple as she looked down the entire trip to the entrance where the car was waiting in the valet. Chloe was enjoying this. Too much.

As soon as they were coming up to the hospital exit, Chloe stopped. "Which place are you going to? Mine or yours?"

"Oh, guess I didn't think about that." She didn't. She should probably go home just to at least grab her things before heading to Chloe's. She hadn't seen Jesse in days and was worried about how awkward things might be. "I just need to stop by my place and get a bag of my stuff to bring over."

Pulling up in the driveway Beca watched Jesse shut his trunk of his car and when he noticed them he stopped and waited. He stood there with his hands jammed deep into his pockets until he saw her try to get out of the car.. He quickly opened the door and grabbed for her. Putting his hand on the small of her back and grabbing the other with his other hand. Beca winced about every other steP, whimpering in pain but as usual trying to hide it.

Chloe turned the car off and sat there. She didn't want to interrupt them. They definitely had a few small things to discuss. She watched as they disappeared in the house, leaving the door open behind them.

"Hey." Her way to awkwardly start things off.

"Hey."

"Look I am sorry, Jesse." She started to lose control and cry. Jesse wrapped his arms around her tightly, slightly hurting her one broken rib but she didnt care, it felt right to be in his arms, anyone's arms really. She had so many emotions between bad actually happened and how all the medication they gave her made her feel. It felt good being consoled by someone other than a blank faced doctor that asked all the wrong questions. She wanted to punch them when they had their sessions, but she knew that would only result in her being there longer and in psych ward possibly with restraints.

"Bec, you know there is no way you should be saying sorry. This is not your fault. Don't think that for one second."

"I never should have left you. I was being selfish. Jesse, look at all that I ruined. We had it perfect. This house, us, the life, the baby... And now none of its left because of me."

Jessie walked over to grab a duffle bag he had previously already put together. He took notice of her facial expression wondering what he was doing. "I figured you would be better here than Chloe's with her amazing friendly roommate." Beca chuckled, knowing how much that roommate hates her. "I'm going to go stay with Benji for a while. You need to catch up on your sleep and heal up. Chloe needs to stay with you to keep you up to date on your meds and just to keep an eye on you all together." He walked over to her and closed in on her putting his hands on shoulders. "I love you, Bec. I only want what's best for you, and I know it's her." He brought his lips down to her warm forehead and let them linger there for a minute before pulling them away and walking out the door. He quickly snapped around one last time telling Beca he would be by next week to collect the rest of his things as his voice cracked for the first time. She could see the hurt in him and it killed her.

"Hey!" Chloe stepped in the doorway, grabbing a hold of the frame. "Are you ok?" The concern was evident in her voice as she saw her best friend slouched down on the couch with her head in her hands.

"I wish people would quit asking me that." She glanced up and saw how uncomfortable Chloe was at that remark. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean...I think I just need a nap. I need to try to sleep these drugs off of me."

When Chloe finally heard the noises in the bedroom stop, indicating that Beca had settled down in the bed, she got comfortable on the couch and decided it would be in her best interest to take a nap as well. She really hadn't slept much either since the accident.

Beca stirred and stirred and finally jumped up screaming,remembering the soreness of her body she froze. It was dark by now and no lights in the house were on. Chloe heard her scream and stumbled into her room half asleep. "Are you ok? Sorry, I didn't just ask you that!" Remembering how upset she got at that question earlier. "What happened?"

"Bad dream. I keep seeing those damn headlights coming at me."

"Do you need anything? Tylenol, water or any of your pain medicine?" Chloe asked.

"Can you just stay with me tonight?"

"I am staying the night, remember? I was perfectly asleep until you started screaming."

"No. Stay with ME. Here. In my bed." She emphasized the word 'me' since Chloe didn't seem to catch on. She loved her to death, but sometimes the girl was too ditzy for her own good.

Chloe crawled in the other side of the bed and fidgeted with the blankets until she was comfy. They lay looking at each other, neither knowing what to say. "Thank you for staying with me. You didn't have to." She started poking at Chloe's fingers stretched out in front of her.

"Jessie is going to get the rest of his things next week."

"Oh." Probably not the answer Beca was looking for but how else was she supposed to respond. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's what I wanted. I've always wanted you, it's just I was afraid of losing you." She started running Chloe's arm, slowly inching higher. They brought their foreheads together and stopped. Just listening to each other breathe was enough contact for them for now.

"You'll never lose me, lets get you some sleep. You need it."

"I love you, Beale.

"I love you, Mitchell now shut your face."

Beca turned back to the opposite side so not to further irritate her bruised rib. Chloe scooter up behind her to spoon her and snaked her arm around her torso, making it easier to pull herself snug against her. "This feels right." Beca muttered before drifting off in to a much needed sleep.

The sun woke them up as it snuck in from between the blinds and glimmered right in their eyes. "Turn it off, Beale damn it." She rolled over to see Chloe laughing at her as she grabbed her a pair of her Chanel glasses on the night stand. "I may be crippled, but ill still kick your ass." She said as she swatted the glasses out of her hands and on the floor.

"Hey! Those were $300 glasses!" Chloe yelped as she jumped over to where Beca was laying. She dipped her head dangerously close to her face. They stared in the others mesmerizing eyes, drawing in closer. The thought that they finally were going to kiss was making the butterflies go crazy in Chloe's stomach. Just as she slowly brought her eyes closed, Beca hurried and jumped out from under her and off the bed. "What the fuck, Beca?"

Laughing in hysterics, Beca held her mouth. Chloe couldn't figure out if it was her way of trying to suppress anymore laughter or what. "I'm sorry, Beale. I'm not letting you kiss me for the first time with morning breath. On that note, I'm going to shower." And she turned and walked into the bathroom.

The water started to run and Chloe could hear the radio on a low volume, but could hear Beca singing at the top of her lungs. And damn, the girl could sing. Curiosity got the best of her as she slowly crept into the bathroom. She's seen her best friend naked before, what would it matter?

The figure she could see from where she was standing was flawless. She was thanking the heavens above that she could see the figure through the curtains. Every detail, every curve. Chloe started to undress herself and stepped closer to the shower curtain. Her heart was pounding as she grabbed the curtain and flung it open.


	8. Chapter 8

**Shortish** **chapter**

Beca snapped around to see who was invading her privacy. Instantly grabbing the see through shower curtain to try to cover herself up, Chloe grabbed her hand. "Don't". Chloe said assertively as she still grasped the small hand.

Beca shyly let go of the curtain, letting it fall back into its place. I guess it doesn't really matter, they've seen each other naked plenty of times before. This felt like different rules, though. She moved over, silently begging Chloe to step in with her. The water was falling fast on Beca and creating enough humidity in the small bathroom too make the curls around beca's nape of her neck jump out.

Chloe couldn't do anything but stare. Drips of water were running in her eyes but she didnt dare close them and miss looking at Beca. "No funny stuff,Beale. Jesse will be here in a half hour to get his things." The look on Chloe's face was as if someone took away her favorite possession. "Oh, you're such a crybaby, get over here and kiss me."

Their lips parted, tongues mingled and hands were racing all over each others dampened bodies. "We should stop or else I won't be able to." Chloe tilted her head in the kiss, briefly opening her eyes and jumped back.

"What is that?"

"What?" Beca asked nonchalantly.

"That! Omg Beca, that's disgusting!" Chloe was cracking up by now pointing at what she was so freaked out by.

"What? I swirl my hair up on the wall so that it's nice and neat at the end."

"So you can what, knit a sweater?"

"No, you weirdo! So I can collect it and.."

"Collect it? God Beca you are such a freak. Give me that, I'm throwing it out." She reached around the curtain and dropped the perfectly wadded hair in the trash.

"If you would have let me finish, I was going to tell you I swirl it so its easy to clean up after the shower... To throw away easier."

"And here we thought we knew it all. Now move over so I can wash my luxurious locks." She said sarcastically as she flung her hair all over the shower whipping Beca in the eye.

"Ooooowwww! What'd you do that for?!" Grabbing at her eye that was violated, she swatted at Chloe with her free hand, making Chloe slip on the bottom of the tub and fall into the rack holding all the shampoos. Laughing, both girls helped each other up and decided it was definitely time to get out before someone got seriously hurt.

"I think playing with hand grenades would be safer than a shower with you." Chloe chimed in while drying off.

"Why on earth would you want to play it safe? I'm ready for Something dangerous."

Winking at Chloe, she turned around to face herself in the mirror, preparing to brush her teeth. She swiped a part of the fogged mirror only to see Chloe staring back at her in the reflection. She couldn't help it. Beca was perfection. She stepped up closer behind her, closing any gap there was and wrapping her arms around her tiny waist. She placed her chin on beca's shoulder and she instinctively turned her head sideways, giving Chloe more access. Shivers raced up and down Beca's body as soon as she could sense Chloe's breath on her.

Butterfly kisses. They were being planted up and down leaving hot trails across beca's neck and shoulders. "Mmm, this is nice, but Jesse..."

"Shouldn't you be done saying his name when you're in situations like these?"

"You're right, keep going."

There was a knock at the door.

"Shit! Jesse!" She fumbled to find the clothes she had put out before the shower and threw them on. "Chloe, you have got to put something on." She was thinking to herself how fun it should be seeing her ex after how incredibly turned on she was by her new girlfriend.

"Hey Jesse, how are you?" Beca asked as she embraced him in a hug. She did have to admit, he gave the best damn bear hugs. They always made her feel safe.

"I'm doing good, how are you holding up? You look... Great, bec. Really, you do. Hey, chlo." He nodded over her way but kept his eyes on Beca the entire time.

"Ok. So, I started to pack up your things. I hope you didn't mind. Being cooped up in this place with the stupid doctors orders kind of put a damper on my over zealous life. You can only watch so many shows in your Hulu and dvr before you start reciting the lines in your sleep." She was rambling like she does so often when she's nervous.

"Alright, well let me get these things and get out of your way." He pushed past Beca and started grabbing at the boxes with his name written on them with sharpies. Hurt was apparent in his voice.

"Jesse..." She went to put a hand on his shoulder and he pulled away.

"Don't, it's ok. I'm ok." He walked out to his car with his arms full to the max. The less trips the better he thought.

"Shit!" Beca softly said to no one in particular.

"Bec, I'm going to go upstairs and watch some tv. You guys obviously should talk. Don't let him walk out like that." She gave her a quick peck on the cheek and rubbed her shoulder before taking off up the stairs.

Jesse strutted in the doorway and let out a loud sigh. "I'm going to miss this place."

"You don't have to leave. I told you that I would. Do you remember how happy you were when you surprised me with it? You were gone for like a week straight looking at houses and I thought you were cheating on me. You were so proud you pulled one over my head. I loved it. I never forgot the feeling in my heart the moment you told me to open my eyes." She started tearing up. The feelings of that day washing over her.

"Please, don't ever forget that feeling. I know ill never forget everything that night. The surprise, the smell of new wood and paint in the house, the way we broke every room in" he winked, "the way we echoed in the empty house." She knew exactly what he was referring to. They decided to try a new position in every room the night they got the keys.

"I believe we're standing in número uno." Beca said giggling at their choice spot. All of a sudden she started to think about the fact that they were pregnant and the fact that she lost it. She started to cry. "This is it,huh?"

"This is it. I better get going." He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and turned, shutting the door behind him.

"This is it." Even repeating it, it still didn't seem real. At least she had Chloe. She figured it was time to start up where they left off. She needed her mind off of everything but the beautiful girl in her bed tonight.


End file.
